Twilight Time
Story Where IS she? Dogkid mutters, irritated. The rookie should have been here hours ago! Why wasn't she here yet? Dogkid isn't the only one getting impatient, the agents were getting antsy to know who the newcomer was. Spyro rushes into the room, his eyes sparkling with news. "The rookie goes by the name of Twilight Sparkle!" He announces, everyone is excited by this, there hasn't been a newbie in a long time and they had gotten worried that, yet again, somebody had chickened out of coming. Hearing the name got their hopes up. It didn't take long for rumors and gossip to spread. Twilight burst into Dogkid's office, she was so late!! After losing the map then missing the bus she almost decided to call it quits, she clearly wasn't fit to serve the eff... Dogkid welcomes Twilight with a big smile. She tells Twilight to start training. Dogkid directs her to the training room. Kururu is in the training room, waiting to start directing Twilight's first lesson. Twilight gets bored quickly. Kururu teaches Twilight all the stuff she already knows! Kururu gives Twilight a test. He is surprised with her results. Twilight explains she already knows morse code and how to read. Kururu leaves the room saying, "Wait in here while I go get Giroro so you can start your battle training...." As He leaves the room, Twilight can hear him mumbling "Ku ku ku ku ku..." Strange! Twilight thinks to herself. When Giroro enters the training room, he asks Twilight, "How did the morse code test go with Dogkid's assistant, Kururu?" That yellow frog was Dogkid's assistant? No way! Twilight couldn't believe what Giroro had said! "How is THAT freak fit for that title, assistant Kururu?!" Twilight said quickly, awkwardly. Giroro ignored her question and said, "Battle training will now begin." Giroro hands Twilight a gun. Twilight stares blankly at the gun as her hooves try to grip it tightly. "What?" Giroro asks. "Never seen a gun before? Well, then. Are you the kind that uses something else as a weapon?" "Um...yes." Twilight says, handing over the gun to Giroro. "I use my magic from my unicorn horn." Twilight looks up to her horn on her head. Giroro does one big cough to keep from laughing. "OK then...does it work like the force or something?" Giroro asks. Twilight uses her magic to flip her bag on her back open and get a book out. She flips the pages with her magic, then puts the book back into her bag. Giroro stares unblinking at Twilight. He couldn't believe the such powers she had! He commands her to grab the darts on the ground with her magic and shoot all the targets in 40 seconds. Twilight isn't familiar with this kind of stuff....throwing darts at targets? Why not shooting them with my magic, by using a spell? Twilight does it in 41 seconds. "Good enough..." Giroro says, scratching his head. "You pass lesson 1 of battle training. Tomorrow you will actually kill stuff." Twilight FROZE. Kill stuff? Twilight had never killed anything! Back in Equestria she had memories of defeating Trixie, but that was defeating, not killing. She had a nice supper with Dogkid, Giroro, and other agents. Twilight talked to Applejack, the only pony at the table besides Twilight. Twilight got a peak of what Kururu, Dogkid's assistant, got to do. He got to deliver messages, organize the library, organize the meetings, tell the chefs what to cook for supper, and a lot more stuff Twilight thinks she would be better at! Besides, Twilight didn't really like the supper Kururu had ordered for. It was burritos filled with slime and flies. Yuck! Of course a frog would order for flies and slime inside a burrito! Luckily, Applejack had brought some apples from her farm back in Equestria. Dogkid had requested her own dinner, so no wonder she let Kururu decide whats for supper. The next day Twilight had to take another test with Kururu. But this time they were racing to see whom can decode the morse code sentence fastest. Apparently Twilight was so smart, she skipped to lesson 10! "When I joined the EFF, I skipped to lesson 40." Kururu said, bragging. What a show-off! Kururu was so stupid! Twilight wished she was Dogkid's assistant, so the supper could be tasty for all, not just for frogs! And Twilight felt like she'd do a better job at organizing the library...even though Spike, Twilight's assistant back in Equestria, did most of the organizing. Twilight had went to the library the night before. Some of the books were misplaced... and some still on the cart. Kururu beat Twilight at the test, by 2 seconds! Twilight was hot with embarrassment. It was because Kururu had more experience. Giroro came in and dismissed Kururu to organize lunch for the agents. Twilight wished she was able to organize lunch! After her 2nd lesson in battling, Twilight headed to Dogkid's office. She asked Dogkid, "How does one become your assistant?" Dogkid looked up from her book and smiled. "Well," Dogkid went on. "You must beat my current assistant in a cooking showdown, a delivering race, and a library organizing race. A cooking showdown is where you ask the cooks to make something, but you have to give the cooks a recipe you made. The best tasting dish wins. And you know the 2 other things." "I sure do!" Twilight said, rushing out of Dogkid's office saying, "Thanks! Now I'm off to get busy!" Twilight gets Applejack's help to make a recipe. Applejack suggests the recipe should be for apple pie. "Mah family's famous ahppal pie!" Applejack said, writing down the recipe. Twilight thanked Applejack and raced to the delivering room. Twilight asked Tails, the head of the EFF delivery team, if she could race Kururu in a delivering race. Tails accepted her request. He said the race would start in 2 hours. That should be right after the cooking showdown! Twilight said with joy, full of overconfidence. Twilight challenged Kururu to a cooking showdown. He got his recipe ready and headed to the kitchen where Twilight was waiting. Twilight and Kururu gave their recipe to the chefs. After the chefs had cooked the recipes, they tasted each dish. Kururu had given them a recipe for disaster! His requested dish was full of dead, bloody flies and mashed up rotten carrots. "That's what the recipe called for." One of the chefs said, reluctant to taste the dish of Kururu. Twilight won the showdown...of course. Twilight and Kururu headed to the delivery room. To be the winner you'd have to deliver all 10 messages to the correct destinations before your competitor. Twilight beat Kururu by 10 seconds! Kururu was frustrated! He didn't want to loose his title! The last race, library organizing race, Twilight won! Twilight couldn't keep herself from bragging. And that night, during supper, Twilight became Dogkid's new assistant! And what did Kururu become? Just a field agent! THE END Category:Season 1 episodes